wo du auch immer bist
by Elizabeth II
Summary: Oneshot - Ginny trauert um ihren verstorbenen Bruder und führt ein Gespräch mit ihm.


Hey,  
das ist meine erster Oneshot und ich bitte euch um ein wenig Nachsehen.  
Trotzdem würde ich mich über Anregungen, Ideen und Beschwerden aller Art sehr freuen.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Eliza

…wo auch immer du bist…

Ginny machte sich auf den Weg zur alten Trauerweide am See. Sie hatte sich ein Buch unter dem Arm geklemmt und schlenderte durch die Wiesen von Hogwarts. Es war Herbst und sie genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen. An der Weide angekommen, breitete sie ihre Decke aus und setzte sich darauf. Sie nahm ihren Roman und begann zu lesen. Doch konnte sie sich nicht auf die Geschichte konzentrieren, war sie auch noch so spannend. Daher legte sie ihre Lektüre zur Seite und wandte ihren Blick auf den See. Er war dunkel und schlug kleine Wellen. Sie sah den tanzenden Blättern zu und versank voll und ganz in ihren Gedanken.

„Hallo Fred, eigentlich wollte ich ja lesen, aber es geht gerade nicht, deshalb werde ich dir wieder einmal alles erzählen was bei uns so los ist. Du bist sicher nicht auf den neuesten Stand oder?  
Hey, wusstest du schon, dass Ron und Hermine jetzt zusammen sind. Stell, dir vor unser Ronnyspatz, verliebt bis über beide Ohren. Die Kommentare von George, brauch ich dir da nicht erzählen. Charlys und Bills Äußerungen sind aber auch nicht schlecht und ausgeartet ist es auch schon. Ron hat George den Nachtisch voller Wut ins Gesicht geschleudert. Der gute Vanillepudding mit Himbeersauce. Dass das seine Situation nicht unbedingt gebessert hat, kannst du dir ja vorstellen. Mum hat die beiden zwar geschimpft, aber doch hat die gesamte Familie was zu lachen gehabt. Schade, dass du das nicht sehen konntest.

Ich kann es kaum glauben, jetzt ist mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts angebrochen. Manchmal denke ich wirklich Dad hat recht, wenn er verträumt in seinen Ohrensessel sitzt über alte Zeiten grübelt und bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit wohl vergeht. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen die Schule schon so bald zu verlassen. Sie ist doch in den letzten Jahren irgendwie ein zweites zu Hause geworden.  
Die Aufbauarbeiten gingen sehr schnell voran und nur mehr eine Gedenktafel erinnert an das Geschehene."

Ginny seufzte und verkroch sich in ihren Umhang. Manchmal führte sie in Gedanken ein Gespräch mit Fred, ihrem verstorbenen Bruder. Für den jüngsten Weaslyspross war es ein Weg ihre Trauer zu überwinden und ein Mittel ihren Bruder niemals zu vergessen. Meistens suchte sie sich ein abgelegenes Plätzchen und stellte sich vor, Fred würde ihr gegenüber sitzen. Sie würden Kekse essen, Butterbier trinken und über alles plaudern, was in letzter Zeit passiert war.

Wie sie es früher in den Ferien auch immer gemacht hatten. Einfach reden.  
Dem anderen erzählen, was in einem vorging, was alles an Schandtaten getrieben wurde, wer sich wieder Nachsitzen eingehandelt hatte, was für Peinlichkeiten passiert waren und vieles mehr. Einfach alles, was einem in diesem Augenblick als wichtig erschien. Sie vermisste diese Gespräche mit Fred und George. Zwar redeten George und sie sehr oft und viel und schrieben sich mindestens einen Brief in der Woche, aber Fred fehlte einfach in dieser Runde.  
Ginny war für ihren älteren Bruder ein wichtiger Teil in seinem Leben geworden und er für sie ebenfalls. Sie hatte schon immer ein besonderes Verhältnis zu den Zwillingen. Jetzt wo Fred nicht mehr war, half sie George mit dem Laden. Das war eine Aufgabe, die viel ihrer Freizeit erforderte. Die Zwillinge waren erfolgreiche Geschäftsmänner und führten ihren Laden in der Winkelgasse gewinnbringend, doch was beide verabscheuten und deshalb auch gerne liegen ließen, waren die anfallenden Schreibarbeiten.

„Wärt ihr nicht meine Brüder, ich würde euch verfluchen, dass ihr euch selber nicht mehr erkennen würdet. Fred Weasly ich sage dir, euer Büro oder eure Akten sind ein einziger Sauhaufen. Wo immer du auch bist, auf welcher Wolke du jetzt gerade vergnügt herumtollst, du solltest dich schämen. Oh entschuldige! Manchmal scheint es mir, Bill hat Recht, ich bin unserer Mum doch ein wenig ähnlich. Aber ehrlich, ein System habt ihr doch nie gehabt, oder? Ich bin jetzt soweit und habe alles geordnet und sortiert. Fast jedes Wochenende war ich jetzt bei George. Nicht, dass ich es nicht genossen hätte, ich mag es mit ihm zu arbeiten, aber das Chaos, das ihr beide hinterlassen habt, ist unbeschreiblich. Ich habe ihm versprochen mich um die Buchhaltung und den Schreibkram zu kümmern. Er hat jetzt mehr Zeit um neue Produkte zu entwickeln und das mit Erfolg.  
Bauchschmerzenkaugummi und Migränebonbons kommen wie geplant zum neuen Semester auf den Markt. Es hat einige Zwischenfälle gegeben. Harry war unser Versuchskaninchen für den Bauchschmerzenkaugummi. Leider hat George seine Unterlagen nicht mehr gefunden. Ist ja auch kein Wunder bei dem Chaos! Er hat dann ganz stolz den Spruch auswendig aufgesagt. Er stimmte auch, nur hat er zwei Zeilen verwechselt. Fazit war, dass mein Geliebter eine Nacht auf der Toilette verbrachte. Gott sei Dank gibt es ja Hermine. Die hat ihn mit einem Trank erlöst. Der Ärmste. Naja, lustig war's schon, dass muss ich zu geben.  
Auch bei Migränebonbons haben wir eine zweite Generation schaffen müssen. Aus Neville's Ohren kamen nämlich bunte Funken. Zum Glück hat sich das von selber wieder erledigt. Das Bild hab' ich noch immer vor Augen. Neville mit einem hochroten Kopf und dunkel-, richtig dunkelroten Ohren, die bunte Funken sprühen. Hermine meinte, das würde man in der Muggelwelt Sternspritzer nennen. George hat dabei so ein Grinsen aufgesetzt. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat ein paar von den misslungenen Bonbons versteckt, ganz nach euren Motto: Man(n) weiß ja nie…  
Wir, das sind Harry und ich, Ronnyspatz und seine Hermymaus, Neville und Luna und George, treffen uns jede zweite Woche in eurem Apartment. Wir sitzen zusammen, essen und reden. Hermine hatte die glorreiche Idee ein Spiel zu spielen. Bei den Muggel solle ziemlich beliebt sein, was durchaus verständlich ist. Das Spiel heißt Activity. Das hätte dir auch gefallen. Es werden Gruppen eingeteilt und man muss Begriffe zeichnen, beschreiben oder mit Händen und Füßen darstellen. Oh, ich kann dir sagen, da entwickeln sich echte Feindschaften, wenn's ums Gewinnen geht. Führende Champions sind natürlich George und ich und unseren Vorsprung werden wir weiter ausbauen. Es geht nämlich um eine Wette. Das Team, das am Ende des Monats am öftesten verloren hat, lädt die Gewinner, sprich das sind sicherlich unser Brüderlein und deine grandiose kleine Schwester, zum Essen in ein Restaurant unserer Wahl ein. Toll nicht?"

Inzwischen war es kälter geworden. Ginny zog ihren Umhang enger und versteckte ihr Gesicht bis zur Nasenspitze darin. Sie sah auf den See und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, die auf das Wasser herrliche orange und gelbe Farbeffekte in den Wellen zauberten. Die bunten Blätter tanzten im Wind. Bald würde es noch kälter werden und sie würde wieder in die heiligen Hallen der Schule zurückgehen. Hermine, Luna und sie teilten sich eine kleine Wohnung, die ihnen McGonagall, die neue Direktorin zugewiesen hatte. Sie wollte den Mädchen ein wenig Ruhe gönnen. Sie hatten in den letzten Monaten genug durchgemacht. Ebenso teilten sie Neville, Ron und Harry eine kleine Unterkunft.  
McGonagall begrüßte es mit Freuden, als das goldene Trio den Antrag stellte, das versäumte 7. Jahr zu wiederholen. Neville hatte ebenso sehr viel versäumt und wollte auch einen guten Abschluss machen. Es war nun Mitte Oktober und schon jetzt wurden sie mit vielen Hausaufgaben und Projekten eingedeckt. Das war auch gut so, denn die Arbeit half über vieles hinweg, auch wenn in so manch ruhiger Stunde wieder die grauenhaften Gedanken wach wurden, die sie alle erlebt hatten. Deshalb sollten sie auch gemeinsam wohnen, damit keiner alleine ist, und, dass sie sich gegenseitig Trost spenden konnten. Der Gedanke der Direktorin fruchtete.  
Sie redeten viel, verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen und nahmen sich gegenseitig in den Arm, wenn es nötig war. So waren sie nie auf sich alleingestellt, und sollten auch nicht das Gefühl haben es zu sein. Die Freunde wollte es alleine schaffen. Die Hilfe die ihnen McGonagall zu Verfügung stellen wollte, hatten sie einstimmig abgelehnt. Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Wahrscheinlich war es auch so bei den Hinterbliebenen. Das lähmende Gefühl der Trauer und der Sinnlosigkeit kam nicht mehr so oft, als am Anfang. Irgendwie wurde alles erträglicher. Alle hatten sich geschworen, jetzt George nicht im Stich zu lassen. Jeder einzelne dieser kleinen Wohngemeinschaft hatte unbeschreibliche Verluste erlitten, jedoch waren alle in Sorge um George. Er hatte nicht nur seinen Bruder verloren, er hatte einen Teil seiner selbst verloren.  
Er wollte alles aufgeben, den Laden verkaufen und sich erst einmal in seinem Zimmer verstecken, bis Ginny fand, es war zu viel. Sie informierte Luna, Ron, Harry, Hermine und Neville und sie machten sich auf, um den Laden wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Die Mädchen verbrachten einige Stunden mit Besen und Eimer und der Laden glänzte wie noch nie zuvor. Als George nach dem Mittagessen vom Fuchsbau wieder in seine Wohnung kam, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Nach einer langen Diskussion fand er doch, dass er den Laden weiterführen sollte. Fred hätte es auch so gemacht. Der junge Mann war froh und gleichzeitig überrascht, über so viel Hilfe und Verständnis. Irgendwann überkam ihn die Schaffenslust und so experimentierte er wieder eifrig in seinem Labor und kreierte neue Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien.

„Sag mal Brüderchen, hat dir George schon von Angelina erzählt? Sicher nicht oder? Hab ich mir doch gedacht. Also hör gut zu, das wird dir sicher gefallen:  
Angelina trifft sich mit unserem Bruder. Sie hat sich auf die Stellenausschreibung als Verkäuferin beworben und arbeitet neben ihrem Studium halbtags im Laden. Die beiden kommen gut miteinander aus und teilen den gleichen Hang zum Chaos. Gemeinsam stehen sie abends im Labor und entwickeln neue Produkte. Angelina tut George richtig gut. Er ist wieder ein wenig, wie soll ich es ausdrücken, lauter geworden. Lauter im dem Sinn, dass er wieder Sprüche klopft und manchmal kommt ihm sogar zieht er sogar die Mundwinkel nach oben. Fast könnte man glaube, er würde lachen.

Mensch, Fred, egal was passiert und was geschehen mag, du wirst immer ein Teil von uns sein. Ich bin so froh, dass George Angelina hat, denn wir können ihn auch nicht immer auffangen, obwohl wir es mit ganzem Herzen versuchen, dass musst du uns glauben. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sich bei ihr geborgen fühlt und sie ihm …  
Glaubst du, dass es irgendwann besser werden wird? Dieses Gefühl in der Magengegend, wenn wir an dich denken und die Tränen die wir uns anschließend verkneifen wollen. Mum und Dad geht es auch nicht besonders gut. Ich meine sie haben ja immer noch uns, aber du fehlst uns, du fehlst und jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Minute und Sekunde.  
Wir alle vermissen deine Streiche, deine Kommentare und dein Lachen, dass so lange Zeit durch die Gänge Hogwarts hallte und zu Hause alle aufheiterte. Wir vermissen deinen brillanten Geist, der zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit in der Lage war neuen Unfug zu stiften.  
Warum gerade du? Diese Frage stell' ich mir immer und immer wieder.  
Ich wünsche mir, dass du auf einer Wolke sitzt, zusammen mit den anderen, und dass du froh auf uns herunterlachst und uns beobachtest. Ich hoffe dir geht' dort oben gut.  
Verdammt Fred Weasly, wir vermissen dich einfach."

Ginny rannen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Sie stand auf. Wieder stricht ein kalter Windhauch durch die Trauerweide. Einer der langen Zweige berührte sie, als wolle jemand ihr die Hand tröstend auf die Schulter legen und sagen: „Kleine Ginny, nicht weinen. Ich bin ja da!"  
Sie erhob sich und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und holte tief Luft.  
Als sie in ihrem Apartment ankam ging es ihr ein wenig besser, dennoch wirkte sie blass und niedergeschlagen. Hermine und Luna saßen und tüftelten über einem Kreuzworträtsel. Sie öffnete die Tür und die beiden Mädchen sahen sie an. Luna stand auf und nahm ihr den Umhang, die Decke und das Buch ab. Sie führte sie zum Sofa und drückte sie sanft in die weichen Kissen. Sie legte ihre Hand um ihre Schultern und nahm sie sanft in den Arm. Hermine kam mit drei Tassen und einer Kanne duftenden Kamillentee aus der Küche. Sie ließ sich neben Ginny nieder und legte ihr ebenfalls nahm sie ebenfalls in den Arm. „Nicht weinen Ginny, wir sind da…!", flüsterte sie und goss ihnen eine Tasse beruhigenden Tee ein. 


End file.
